fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 31/10/16
(A video recaps last week’s Chaos. Hideo Itami and Karl Anderson are set for a contract signing tonight. Neville’s coronation will take place next week.) SEGMENT 1: Dario Cueto comes out to nuclear heat. Cueto pauses on the stage and soaks the boos in while the rest of HYDRA comes out to join him. Okada comes out first, followed by Callihan. Pentagon is next followed by Rowe and Hanson. Hassan and The Necessary Evil join them. Finally, The Authors of Pain come out and HYDRA walks down to the ring. Cueto: This is an army. This is MY army. WE ARE HYDRA! AND WE ALWAYS STAND TALL! No need for introductions again… Except for these two of course. Gzim Selmani and Sunny Dhimsa… THE AUTHORS OF PAIN!!! Oh and pain is about to written in all of your books indeed. I am the storyteller of this dark tale. This was my plan, this was my intended execution of events from the start. Everything that is happening is in favor of HYDRA. Every little battle we lose is quickly avenged. Baron Corbin winning the Chaos World Championship is simply a small mishap. And of course it was under Shane McMahon that such an idiotic and immature method of winning a championship was implemented. That’s why I drove that silver spoon bastard out of here. He doesn’t deserve any of this. Everything he has is not on his own merit, but on his father’s. But this… This is all mine. No family of mine did this for me. Well maybe I’m wrong… Because HYDRA is my family. ES MI FAMILIA QUE GANAR ESO PARA MI. Who in their right mind would ever look at this conglomeration of sheer doom and pain standing in this ring and walk up to it… Only an idiot. Baron Corbin’s music hits and he walks down to the ramp to a huge pop. Corbin holds up the title and Okada tries to run out of the ring to confront Corbin but Rowe and Hanson hold him back. Corbin: Now you may think only an idiot would come out and face you, so color me retarded. But the fact remains that I am the World Heavyweight Champion, and you can say whatever you want to yourself, and to Okada, to make yourselves feel better about that… But that doesn’t change facts does it? No, the only thing that would change facts is if your little bitch boy Kazuchika Okada there would be able to step in the ring with me one on one and beat me. Same goes for Callihan except I already proved that back at Life Sentence. All you guys can do is HURT people, which is fine. It’s a good skill to have I guess. But when it comes to winning, you ALWAYS come up short. In fact, your only major victory was against Kevin Owens, but what does that even mean now that I’m the champion? I’m going to win that War of Five Kings, although when I look at Okada and Callihan, I don’t see kings. I see Dario Cueto’s bitches. Okada: You can talk as much shit as you want to try to get us riled up, but it doesn’t matter. In the end, HYDRA has a 40% chance of walking away with that championship while you only have 20%. We have twice the odds Baron. Now I know you don’t work too well with numbers – or anything intelligent for that matter, so let me explain the situation here to you. You proposed the match itself, a championship scramble. That means anything goes. That means HYDRA comes out to bat for us. Now of course, we are concerned because Finn Balor has the Bullet Club to come out for him, so there’s a little bit of resistance on that end. Of course, without AJ Styles and Karl Anderson, and with the release of Yujiro Takahashi, the Bullet Club is weaker than ever. You’ve alienated yourself from everyone Baron. And you know what they say… The lone wolf dies alone. You know what? Sami and I have resolved our issues. I don’t care if he walks out with the title instead. I’m a part of something bigger. Nothing matters more than HYDRA’s longevity. If only you had the mental capacity to view the bigger picture, Baron. Only then you’d understand why HYDRA exists. Your little sympathy reign you’ve earned yourself with that bullshit MITB briefcase is coming to an end very soon. Hiroshi Tanahashi’s music hits and he joins Corbin on the ramp to a huge pop. Tanahashi: Look at the perpetual loser trying to talk big. Honestly Okada, there’s a reason that you’re not champion right now. You’re in there with your army, while we’re out here, with the championship. You think we’re all divided? We stand together, against HYDRA. It’s a historical fact – “Oppression only serves to strengthen the weak”. You’ve given us a reason to unite. Maybe not all of us. But those of us that see HYDRA for what it is WILL fight. Now you may have the numbers. You may have an army, while we only have a small group, but believe me that group will fight. I talked to some of the boys backstage, and we are READY to fight. The War of Five Kings isn’t just between the five kings here. We will burn your army to the ground. We will burn HYDRA to the ground. Just as you and Callihan account for 40% of the match, Corbin and I account for the same, because a win for us… IS A WIN FOR THE RESISTANCE! Cody Rhodes, Will Ospreay, and Hideo Itami come down and join Corbin and Tanahashi on the ramp. Corbin: The Lone Wolf isn’t as alone as you’d like to think. We are what’s left of the Resistance. Randy Orton was injured. Kevin Owens was fired by you. Shinsuke Nakamura has focused his attention elsewhere. You guys took Ibushi. But we still stand, and as long as there remains one of us standing… You better believe that HYDRA will soon meet its end. Cueto: That’s big talk considering you’re five men. We stand at eleven in this ring, and two more have yet to return. Who is going to fight for you then? Who on this show is good enough – or stupid enough – to fight HYDRA? Everyone who has had suffered. This isn’t your historical authority feud. There are real consequences. PERMANENT CASUALITES, like Kevin Owens, and like Randy Orton. I have the Board of Directors on my side. Realistically, and truthfully, you just can’t stop me. For me, these little battles I fight with you are for fun. I enjoy watching you all try and try and just fail again. My power is guaranteed. If I wanted, I could strip you of that title right now. But… What’s the fun in that? I will watch you ALL perish now. And I will enjoy it. Tonight, you five will face eight members of HYDRA. As always, at the end of the day… HYDRA WINS. HAIL HYDRA!!! The other members of HYDRA shout “Hail Hydra” too. The Resistance leaves through the crowd while HYDRA holds the ring. MATCH 1: Kalisto vs Dalton Castle Castle hits the Bang-A-Rang at 8 minutes to win. MATCH 2: Cien Almas vs Sin Cara Almas wins at 5 minutes with the Shadow Driver. SEGMENT 2: The ring is set up for a contract signing. Renee Young is out to officiate. Young: Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a contract signing for the International Championship match between reigning champion Hideo Itami and challenger Karl Anderson! First, please welcome… Hideo Itami! Hideo Itami comes out to a huge pop. Itami is sporting a “Resistance” shirt. Itami holds up the championship and signs the contract before beginning to speak. Itami: Today is officially my hundredth day as champion. One hundred days since I beat the legend Hiroshi Tanahashi at Summer Showdown. It’s funny now that I stand behind one of my greatest rivals in the Resistance. Regardless, I remain as one of the elite champions in this company. Nobody else is nearly as convincing as me. I didn’t cheat to win this title, and I don’t need to cheat to retain this. I’ve gained reputation as the Knockout King. That’s what they’re calling me at least, and to be honest I love the name. It’s what I do. That idiot Kota Ibushi tried TWICE to beat me. He even challenged me, saying that he’d knock me out, and what happened? I gave him a concussion and put him out for a month. Now Karl Anderson, I don’t have too much time to waste. Being International Champion is my number one priority most of the time but even now I realize that I need to be a champion on Chaos, not on HYDRA’s show. Karl Anderson, if you want to stay here and fight your petty battles like the moron you are, I’ll be happy to oblige and knock your lights out too. I signed this contract already, now all you need to do is put the pen to the paper and make it official. Karl Anderson comes out to heat from the crowd. Anderson enters the ring and grabs a mic. Anderson: Say whatever you want. What I’ve been doing these past 5 months is my own problem. I don’t care about what anybody thinks. I’ve been betrayed by friends. I’ve dealt with it all. This is what I deserve now – a fair opportunity to show everybody what the Machine Gun is capable of. Right before Anderson signs the contract, Dario Cueto’s music plays and he comes down to the ring with Selmani and Dhimsa by his side. Itami backs up to a corner while Anderson looks on suspiciously. Anderson: Why are you out here? Cueto: I’m here to present to you mi amigo, an opportunity. A deal in fact – and a lucrative one at that. You have been treated like dirt, Karl, and I don’t enjoy it when potent talent such as yourself have to suffer like that. That, and Hideo Itami decided to once against make enemies of HYDRA, even though we had forgiven him for what he did to Kota Ibushi. So what I’m saying is Karl, shake my hand right now, join HYDRA, and I will GUARANTEE you that International Championship once the Clash of Kings comes around. Cueto extends his hand to Anderson, who looks down on it and thinks. Anderson: No. If I’m going to do this, I’m going to do it myself. And by the way, HYDRA fucking sucks. Anderson signs the contract and walks to the back while Itami looks on. Dhimsa and Selmani turn to face Itami, but Itami grabs his title and leave. Dhimsa and Selmani wreck the ring and destroy the contract table while Cueto looks pissed that Anderson turned down his offer. MATCH 3: The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) vs Tomasso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano Matt and Jeff pick up the win when Matt drops Gargano with the Twist of Fate at 13 minutes. After the match, War Machine comes down and beats down on The Hardyz. Ciampa and Gargano try to fight off War Machine but they get shoved aside. Rowe hits Ciampa with Death Rowe, then both members of War Machine hit Gargano with the Fallout. Rowe picks up Ciampa for more but AJ STYLES AND SHINSUKE NAKAMURA RUN DOWN FOR THE SAVE! Styles springboards for the Phenomenal Forearm on Rowe while Nakamura drops Hanson with the Kinshasa. Styles and Nakamura hold the ring while the crowd cheers. SEGMENT 3: Finn Balor comes out with Doc Gallows, Kenny Omega, and The Young Bucks to a huge pop. Balor: Let the other four battle their meaningless battle. To me, the only alliance that matters is this one – The Bullet Club. These are my boys. We are Bullet Club for life. I feel that everything that Bray Wyatt prepared me for is soon here. The demon will gain me the championship. All that turmoil, all the fights, the blood I shed – both my own and that of others – will soon mean something. I hated the man, but now I thank him for unleashing the demon. This is the weapon I needed to make my career mean something here. I spent months fighting AJ Styles, then more fighting Karl Anderson, all because they wanted to take the demon from me. I knew they only meant me well, but they were fighting to take the only thing that would give me unlimited power. No one could bring the demon down. I haven’t summoned it in months now, and I still struggle to. The question is – Can I control it? Is the demon truly evil? I don’t have answers yet. But what I do have is a chance to become the World Champion. From then, the truth will unveil itself. The Bullet Club’s music hits and the five members pose in the ring. MAIN EVENT: Pentagon, Muhammed Hassan, Tajiri, Alexander Wolfe, Gzim Selmani, Sunny Dhimsa, Raymond Rowe, and Todd Hanson vs Baron Corbin, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Will Ospreay, Hideo Itami, and Cody Rhodes The Resistance comes out for the match first. HYDRA ambushes them and destroys them before the match even has a chance to begin. HYDRA completely demolishes The Resistance, throwing Ospreay, Tanahashi, Rhodes, and Itami out of the ring. HYDRA surrounds Corbin in the ring. SEGMENT 4: Dario Cueto comes out to nuclear heat with Kazuchika Okada next to him. Sami Callihan follows behind with a baseball bat and a towel wrapped around his head. Callihan grabs Corbin and destroys him with the bat. Callihan smashes it on Corbin’s back over and over again. Selmani and Dhimsa lift Corbin up and Callihan cracks his ribs with it. Hassan begins to kneel and pray while Callihan unleashes more bat shots. Okada: Now Corbin, you’re going to learn to respect authority. You’re going to SUFFER! CALLIHAN! BREAK HIS SKULL! Callihan nods and swings the bat, smashing it straight on Corbin’s face then again on the top of the head. Okada: This is a little something I like to call… My General Manager in the Bank contract. Dario, would you like to explain what it means? Cueto: Of course. For stupid perros such as yourself, Baron, I have decided to create a special type of contract. Since you are a so called fighting champion, I hope you have the energy to fight back right now… BECAUSE YOU ARE DEFENDING YOUR TITLE AGAINST KAZUCHIKA OKADA RIGHT NOW!!! REFEREE, RING THE BELL!!! MATCH: '''Baron Corbin © vs Kazuchika Okada – Chaos World Heavyweight Championship Okada lifts up Corbin’s limp body and pokes him in the chest… BEFORE NEARLY RIPPING HIS HEAD OFF WITH THE RAINMAKER!!! Okada stomps on Corbin for the cover and wins the match in 8 seconds. '''WINNER AND NEW CHAOS WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION: KAZUCHIKA OKADA!!! Okada is handed the World Championship and he holds it high in the air over Baron Corbin. The rest of HYDRA stands in the ring while the crowd gives nuclear heat to them. The show comes to an end with a shot of Okada holding the championship.